


¡Deja de llamarme plomero sexi, Stiles!

by TeenWolf231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Derek, Oblivious Derek, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf231/pseuds/TeenWolf231
Summary: Los compañeros de apartamento de Stiles Stilinski, Scott e Isaac, no dejan de romper las llaves o tuberías por lo que deben llamar a un plomero para que lo arregle. Repetidas veces.Repetidas veces, también, Stiles pasa vergüenza frente al  "plomero sexi", mas conocido como Derek Hale.





	¡Deja de llamarme plomero sexi, Stiles!

Antes que nada, Stiles quiere decir que todas las veces que algo sucedió a su cañería o lo que sea (no tiene mucha idea sobre este tema, sepan disculparlo) fue debido a sus compañeros de cuarto los perros pulgosos o, como les gusta llamarse...hombres lobo. 

1

Stilinski se quita la ropa, sus labios repitiendo la canción que acababa de escuchar en Stranger Things. Estaba algo-muy-apresurado, ya que su clase de criminalistica comenzaba a las diez pero, como a Stiles le gusta vivir siempre al filo de lo puntual y lo impuntual, se había quedado toda la noche anterior viendo Stranger Things y la había terminado a las cinco. Lo cual, genial. Aún tenia un par de horas para dormir pero no tan genial debido a que había apagado las dos alarmas 

Una vez desnudo, y aun cantando en voz baja, corre la cortina de la ducha para encontrarse con que la maldita llave del agua estaba rota. ROTA. 

-SCOTT E ISAAC.-Grita y, justo antes de que pueda emitir algún tipo de grito o grosería mas la puerta del baño se abre. 

Allí, en la entrada, se encuentra un hombre malditamente sexi. Cabello oscuro, ojos verdes (o eso parecen), cuerpo perfecto, vestido con un traje de trabajador azul viejo y una gorra acompañando. 

-Uh, veo que tú no estabas enterado de que vendría ni que el baño estaba roto.-Contempla el hombre, sus ojos en el pene de Stiles durante unos segundos antes de caer sobre el rostro del mismo.

Bueno, ambos están avergonzados ahora. Eso es bueno. 

¿Qué? No miren a Stiles así, tiene que encontrar alguna razón para no correr hacia el balcón del departamento y aventarse. 

Tomando una profunda respiración y buscando en su interior la confianza en su cuerpo que Stilinski claramente no tiene, se estira para tomar su toalla. Envuelve su cintura con ella, aunque es algo poco útil ya que su hombría fue vista de todos modos minutos antes. 

-Lo siento. No lo sabia y los idiotas de mis compañeros no lo dijeron.-Confirmó la sospecha del plomero, sacudiendo su cabeza por un minuto. 

Ambos se quedaron parados mirándose, sin saber que hacer. 

-Disculpa, ¿Crees terminar antes de las...?-Scott se queda de pie en la puerta del baño, sus ojos observando incrédulos a los hombres que se encuentran allí.-Lo...mierda, lo siento. No sabia que, bueno, ustedes.-Hace un par de señas torpes con sus manos, como queriendo explicar. Stiles siente su cuerpo arder y sabe que acaba de sonrojarse por completo. 

-No es lo que piensas, Scott. Yo estaba.-Eleva sus manos en forma de defensa y la toalla cae nuevamente. Mccall rueda sus ojos antes de salir de la habitación mientras que Derek aparta su vista rápidamente. Stiles, sintiendo que su cuerpo arde aun mas. 

-¡Lo siento!.-Exclama con vergüenza mientras se cubre nuevamente con la toalla antes de salir corriendo del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. 

Se encamina hacia la cocina, donde Isaac y Scott están carcajeándose. Stiles pone sus manos sobre sus caderas, ceño fruncido.-¿Por qué diablos no me avisaron?.-Exige mientras camina hacia la heladera, buscando dos huevos para prepararse un rápido desayuno. Llegara tarde a la clase, de todas formas. 

-Lo hicimos pero estabas tan concentrado en tu tonta serie que ni siquiera notaste que entramos a tu habitación.-Isaac dice entre risas, su cuerpo casi sobre el de Scott. 

-Los odio. Ese hombre de allí acaba de ver todo de mi, mierda.-Suelta un quejido, indignado con toda la situación. 

-Es caliente.-Isaac aprecia, su vista dirigida hacia la puerta que lleva al pasillo. Claramente está escuchando como trabaja el hombre.-¿No lo crees, Stiles?.-Observa a su amigo, quien se encuentra rompiendo un huevo contra la sarten antes de dejarlo caer allí.

-Lo es. Y yo soy como, todo lo in-caliente de este mundo en un solo paquete.-Murmura con la vista puesta en la sartén, dejando caer el contenido de otro huevo allí para poder terminar mas rápido e irse. 

-Oye, Sti, eres malditamente caliente.-Eleva sus hombros Scott, Isaac se carcajea mientras Stiles le dirige una mirada furiosa a su amigo. 

-Los odio.-Les enseña el dedo del medio y, luego de eso, se concentra en su comida. Escucha a Isaac y Scott hablar pero los ignora. 

Una vez su comida esta lista, toma asiento en la mesada de la cocina y comienza a comer con rapidez. 

-Bien, todo esta en orden.-El morocho caliente habla mientras entra a la cocina, su vista pasa de los dos amigos de Stilinski hacia este en un par de segundos.-Deberían tener más cuidado la próxima vez, no entiendo aun cómo lo hicieron. 

-Upsi.-Isaac luce culpable, una mano despeinando su cabello.-Tal vez Ethan lo hizo cuando intentaba averiguar como abrir la canilla. 

El hombre sonríe un poco aunque luce claramente divertido con la situación.-Sí, bien, díganle a su amigo que no vuelva a hacerlo. 

-Claro.-Scott sonríe amplio.-Te acompaño a la puerta.-Camina hacia donde se encuentra el morocho, aún sonriendo. 

-Gracias.-Dice y, antes de que se vayan, se vuelve hacia donde se encuentra Stiles atragantándose con una tostadas cubierta por huevo frito.-Te recomendaría que comieras con más cuidado, puedes terminar ahogado.-La preocupación en su rostro lucha contra la diversión. 

-Claro.-Responde con la boca llena y el hombre sonríe un poco antes de seguir a Scott. 

-Creo que alguien está interesado en ti y tu pene.-Canturrea Isaac y Stilinski rueda sus ojos antes de seguir comiendo. 

(...)

2

-¿Qué diablos?.-Stiles entra al departamento para encontrar la mayoría de este se encuentra mojado.-¡Scott dijiste emergencia, no inundación en el apartamento!.-Grita mientras ingresa a la cocina. Su vista se posa en el morocho-plomero-sexi que se encuentra en cuclillas arreglando algo debajo del lavabo justo en el momento en que pisa una pelota de tenis (gracias Isaac por ofrecerte a cuidar del cachorro de Erica y Boyd).

Se resbala y cae al suelo, mojando su cuerpo por completo. El ruido atrae la atención del plomero y Scott, quienes se acercan con rapidez a donde se encuentra el castaño. 

Intenta sentarte pero su cabeza duele un poco al igual que el dolor fuerte que hay en su brazo izquierdo, el cual esta seguro de que acaba de quebrarse. 

El morocho de ojos verdes es el primero en llegar a él, su vista buscando alguna lesión. Toma el brazo del mas joven entre sus manos rápidamente antes de tomar su dolor, las venas de su mano y brazo tiniendose de negro en el proceso. 

Scott gruñe un poco mientras su mano se apoya sobre la parte trasera de la cabeza de Stiles. Los ojos de Derek cambian a un dorado con rapidez y le enseña su cuello a Scott, el verdadero Alfa. 

-Lo siento, mi lobo a veces es sobre protector con Stiles.-Sonríe avergonzado hacia el plomero.

-Esta bien, se entiende. Es manada.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a ponerlo de pie y llevarlo hacia el sillón?.-Pregunta Scott y el hombre asiente, obedeciendo.-Gracias Derek.-Comenta.-Buscaré hielo para tu cabeza y brazo, luego llamaré a Boyd para que te revise. 

El plomero sexi, o ahora mas bien conocido como Derek, se sienta a un lado de Stiles mientras sigue tomando su dolor. El castaño suelta un suspiro de alivio, recostando un poco su cuerpo contra el respaldo del sillón. Cierra sus ojos por un momento, intentando que el suelo y la habitación dejen de moverse. 

-Hey, no te duermas.-Exige en un gruñido Derek, su mano presionando un poco en la zona de dolor en el brazo de Stiles. 

Este chilla y abre sus ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada furibunda.-Me haces doler.

-Lo siento, no quería...-Su mirada seria cambia a una realmente preocupada y, antes de que pueda decir algo mas, Scott aparece nuevamente en la escena.

-Vamos Sti, te llevaré al apartamento de Boyd.-Dice mientras lo toma de debajo de las axilas y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.-Derek, ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta cuando termines y dejar la llave en el apartamento 6 A? Seguramente estaremos allí por un tiempo.-Comenta observando con suplica al hombre mayor, el cual asiente. 

-Claro, cuídate Stiles.-El morocho sonríe tímidamente antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia la cocina, donde se encuentra el problema. Scott eleva sus cejas con una sonrisa socarrona antes de ser golpeado (con el brazo bueno) por Stiles. Ríe un poco antes de dirigir al castaño hacia la salida, cerrando con dificultad la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Amigo, esta completamente interesado en ti.-Canturrea Mccall una vez que se encuentran en el elevador, esperando por llegar al piso de Vernon. Stiles solo se encuentra apoyado contra una de las paredes de la caja de metal, sus ojos casi cerrados intentando mantenerse de pie y consciente.

-Ya lo dije, alguien tan caliente como él no estaría interesado en alguien como yo.-Es lo que dice.-Además, lo que acaba de hacer solo fue porque es alguien amable e intentaba ayudar. Eso es todo.-Parece amargado y algo mareado, si a Scott le preguntan, por lo que decide cambiar de tema para mantenerlo despierto pero sin seguir molestándolo. Stiles, lamentablemente, no ha tenido demasiadas buenas experiencias en lo que respecta al área amorosa.

(...)

3

-¿¡Puedes abrir la puerta, Stiles!?.-Scott grita casi sin aliento desde su habitación y, si, Stiles no quiere seguir escuchando los jadeos y gemidos de sus mejores amigos (los cuales al parecer, ahora, comparten más que solo una amistad). No malinterpreten a Stilinski, los ama y se alegra de que hayan arreglado su tema de tensión sexual pero ahora son como...como...conejos. No literalmente, pero saben a lo que intenta referirse.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Stiles se pone de pie y baja el volumen de la televisión. Rápidamente se arrepiente debido a que, conejos se están apareando por enésima vez en el día. Se encamina hacia la puerta, intentando no chocar el yeso de su brazo contra algo por ir casi corriendo hacia la puerta cuando el timbre suena por segunda vez y escucha, una vez mas, como Isaac ruega por la polla de Scott.

-Maldito departamento con paredes finas. Tengo que escuchar a mis malditos compañeros de cuarto follar como conejos.-Murmura mientras abre la puerta, creyendo que Erica se encuentra allí. Le había prometido ir a visitarlo y ayudarlo con sus trabajos que debe entregar pero, ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! un Derek con mejillas ardientes se encuentra frente a él. Dios, debe haber oído todo, es lo único en lo que puede pensar Stilinski mientras su rostro también arde.-Mierda, lo siento tanto. Lo siento, es solo...¿Scott e Isaac? Bueno, parece que no pueden quitar sus manos de encima ahora que son pareja y han estado follando todo el maldito fin de semana y, sip, mejor me callo.-Dice cuando ve el rostro horrorizado de Derek. O como le gusta llamarlo en sus fantasías, plomero sexi.

-Uh, hola.-Dice Derek y luce como si estuviera arrepintiéndose de siquiera haber tocado la puerta. Stilinski lo entiende, a decir verdad, es una expresión que ve a menudo en los rostros de las personas que no son amigos/conocidos suyos. Incluso su padre a veces tiene esa mirada, aunque lo ame. 

-¿Sucede algo? Creo que nada está roto aquí, a menos que ahora Isaac y Scott hayan roto el lavabo por follar allí.-Se estremece, sus ojos puestos sobre el hombro del morocho.-A decir verdad ya no puedo ir al baño tranquilo porque, Dios, lo siento. Lo hice de nuevo.-Murmura lo ultimo cuando nota, una vez más, que se encuentra yéndose por las ramas. Las personas extremadamente bonitas (Lydia Martin y el plomero sexi frente a él, por ejemplo) producen ese tipo de reacción en él.

-¡No, nada le ha sucedido a tu apartamento esta vez!.-Responde con rapidez.-Solo, uhm, quería traer esto. Para ti.-Extiende una caja rosa hacia las manos de Stilinski, quien lo acepta con una mirada interrogatoria.

-¿Esta es una forma de decir "lo siento, no soy plomero. Soy stripper y he arruinado toda su tubería estas ultimas veces que estuve trabajando aquí"?.-El rostro del castaño vuelve a arder porque, bueno, acaba de decir aquello en voz alta. Stiles cree que es su momento de tirarse por un puente. O la ventana de su habitación, cualquiera de las dos funcionaría.

-No.-Gruñe Derek, luciendo arrepentido de estar allí, una vez más.-Esta es mi forma de decir recuperate y lo siento por haber apretado tu brazo lastimado de aquella forma.-Explica casi de forma molesta, como si aquello le costara demasiado decirlo. Stilinski está seguro de que es así, parece una persona que no usa demasiado sus palabras. 

-Gracias, eso es muy lindo de tu parte.-Sonríe amplio, emocionado.-No tienes que disculparte, lo hiciste para ayudar.-Comenta observando con curiosidad la caja.-¿Qué es lo que hay aquí?.-Cuestiona.

-Galletas de chocolate con chips de chocolate blanco. Solo...es la receta de mi madre pero las hice.-Cuenta.-Aunque admito que obtuve algo de ayuda, no soy muy bueno en lo que respecta a la pastelería

-¿Oh, si? Apuesto a que son deliciosas.-Responde, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.-Debo admitir, y espero que no te ofendas, que no te ves como alguien que cocine a menudo.-Comenta con una sonrisa divertida tirando de sus labios, sus ojos viajando hacia los de Derek. Son impresionantes.

-Lo soy, en realidad. Cocino deliciosas comidas pero lo dulce no es mi especialidad.-Responde, encogiendose de hombros. 

-Tal vez podrías mostrarme eso algún día. Ya sabes, si quieres.-Comenta.-Puedo hacer el postre, lo dulce ciertamente se me da bien.-Cree que se esta pasando pues aquel es su plomero, quien últimamente ha estado semana de por medio en su apartamento arreglando su baño o cocina. Tal vez piense que hace aquello para conseguir un descuento, lo cual sería horrible. 

-Claro.-Dice aunque no luce demasiado emocionado, Stiles mentiría si dijera que aquello no le dolió un poco.<

-¿Quieres, uhm, pasar y tomar un café caliente y comer galletas?.-Pregunta Stilinski, presionando un poco. No quiere asustarlo, realmente no, pero es como si cada cosa que dijera lo aterrorizara un poco más. Stiles está un poco frustrado, a decir verdad. 

-Lo siento, me encantaría, pero tengo bastante trabajo por hacer. Solo quería dejarte las galletas y ver si estabas bien.-Murmura, sus ojos viajando hacia el yeso del castaño. Éste dirige su mirada hacia allí también, quedándose unos segundos en silencio.

-Estoy bien.-Dice, parte mentira y parte verdad. Derek claramente nota aquello porque lo observa con cierta preocupación.-Tengo que tener este yeso una semana más antes de poder ser libre nuevamente.-Intenta bromear para terminar con la incomodidad allí. Casi puede tocarla, lo cual solo hace que se ponga más nervioso.

-Eso es genial.-Sonríe pequeño. Su teléfono suena y parece impresionado por un minuto, antes de buscarlo en su bolsillo. Lee algo allí y luego sonríe en forma de disculpa hacia Stiles.-Debo irme, lo siento. Espero te recuperes, Stilinski.-El castaño no pregunta como diablos sabe su apellido, seguramente sus amigos lo dijeron. Derek prácticamente vive allí con ellos.-Soy Derek Hale, por cierto.-Comenta mientras se da la vuelta para irse de allí.

-¡Gracias por las galletas, Derek!.-Exclama mientras lo ve comenzar a caminar hacia el ascensor. Entra al apartamento con rapidez, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y soltando el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo. Abre la caja de galletas y toma una, dándole un mordisco mientras se encamina nuevamente hacia el sofá. Suelta un gemido bajo, realmente saben delicioso. 

(...)

4

La próxima vez que Stiles y Derek se encuentran es algo-demasiado vergonzoso y confuso para Stilinski. Aún mas lo es para Derek, que es quien comete el error de mostrar celos. 

Cuando Hale llega a trabajar al apartamento de los chicos ese día, Scott le abre la puerta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Lo deja pasar a la casa, guiándolo hacia la cocina. Nuevamente habían roto algo allí.-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió...-Deja la frase en el aire, distrayéndose por un fuerte gemido. Reconoce la voz, claramente lo hace. Puede que incluyo haya fantaseado con oír esa voz gimiendo de esa forma en sus sueños, aunque con la única diferencia de que, en ellos quien provoca los gemidos es Derek.

-Oh, lo siento por eso. Son Stiles y Danny.-Es lo que dice Scott cuando ve el rostro desconcertado del morocho. Hale esta luchando con sus emociones, empujando a su lobo hacia abajo para no transformarse en medio de la cocina de un maldito alfa. Quien ni siquiera es su estúpido alfa. 

Intenta mantenerse calmo, manteniendo su respiración y latidos de corazón casi a la normalidad mientras se encarga de cerrar la llave de paso que hay en la cocina antes de ponerse a trabajar en arreglar la canilla. Scott le había contado, como una forma de entretenerse, que Isaac y él habían estado discutiendo y que el rubio había cerrado con demasiada fuerza la canilla, descalzando la. 

-Oh mierda, justo allí. Eso es.-Escucha una vez más gemir a Stiles y realmente le está costando demasiado aquel trabajo. No puede concentrarse en su trabajo ni en lo que está diciendo Scott y siente a su lobo cada vez mas cerca de la superficie. Deja la herramienta que tiene en su mano, posando estas sobre la mesada y hundiendo sus hombros mientras toma una profunda respiración. Sus ojos se cierran por un momento, escuchando una maldición por parte de Stilinski nuevamente, y siente las uñas crecen. Sus colmillos pican por salir y sus latidos se aceleran un poco, llamando la atención del alfa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-La mano de Scott se posa sobre su hombro, casi como si estuviera buscando una explicación de porqué estaba actuando de aquella forma. Derek no se encuentra bien, está a punto de perder el control allí, durante uno de sus malditos trabajos. Y todo por un maldito universitario de labios regordetes, delgado y cabello desastroso.

Dios, ¿Cuando Hale se convirtió en eso?.

-Sí, solo...la luna llena está cerca. Mi lobo se ve afectado algunas veces, ya sabes.-Logra decir, los colmillos al menos dejaron de picar. Las uñas, por otro lado, aun siguen allí.-Necesito, solo, unos minutos. Prometo no tardarme aquí.-Asegura y Mccall asiente, sonriendo le cuando Hale le dirige la mirada.

-Tomate tu tiempo, estaré en la sala.-Señala en dirección hacia atrás antes de desaparecer. Derek lo agradece, realmente necesitaba re conectarse con su lobo y decirle que debe calmarse. Stiles no es nada suyo y estaba más que seguro de que había arruinado cualquier maldita oportunidad con la ultima vez que se habían visto, cuando había traído las malditas galletas y se había comportado como un idiota. 

Cierra sus ojos nuevamente, agradeciendo que los malditos gemidos pararon y toma otra bocanada de aire. Él puede hacerlo, o al menos intenta convencerse de ello. Abre los ojos y los dirige hacia sus manos, las garras desaparecieron, por suerte. Pasea una mano por el rostro, recordándose que está allí por algo de dinero, no por su estúpido interés en Stilinski.

Debió haber mandado al marido de Laura, su hermana, para hacer aquel pedido. Maldición. 

-Hey.-Una voz lo quita de sus pensamientos, logrando que se gire para enfrentar a la persona. Un chico con buen cuerpo y hermosa sonrisa lo observa con abierto interés. Derek siente que sus colmillos pican nuevamente pues ese maldito hombre huele como Stiles. 

-Hola.-Gruñe de mala gana antes de girarse hacia la canilla que, minutos antes, se encontraba arreglando. 

-Tú debes ser Derek, el plomero sexi.-Hale quiere decir, en su defensa, que no fue un gruñido tan fuerte. Pero no lo pudo evitar, estaba furioso con toda la situación y, para empeorar las cosas, acababa de romper la canilla de repuesto que había traído. Cubre su rostro con las manos, intentando calmarse mientras escucha dos personas más ingresando a la habitación.

-¿Prefieres ir a casa, Derek? Creo que no te encuentras bien.-Scott pregunta con cautela. No lo está echando, claramente está preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo. El morocho lo entiende perfectamente.

-No, estoy bien. Solo tendré que buscar otra canilla pero creo tener una aquí.-Señala a su caja de herramientas, la cual se encuentra en el suelo. Se gira para enfrentar a Scott y se encuentra con dos pares de miradas preocupadas y una divertida. No hace falta decir quien lucía divertido.

-Bien, estaremos en la sala si necesitas algo.-Contesta Mccall mientras con su brazo rodea a Danny (o al menos eso piensa Derek, debido a lo dicho por el morocho).-Oh y siéntete libre de irte cuando lo necesites. Comprendo por completo tu situación.-Y con eso sale de la habitación, tirando con sigo del cuerpo de Danny. Stiles se queda parado a unos pasos de Derek, observándolo con preocupación.

Hale, bueno, no quiere seguir observándolo. Se encuentra sin remera, lo cual desmiente por completo su creencia de que el cuerpo de Stilinski no tienen ningún musculo marcado. Esta levemente marcado, lo cual lo hace aun mas sexi.

Genial, piensa Derek mientras su lobo tira nuevamente hacia la superficie. Se gira hacia la caja de herramientas y se pone a la altura de esta, buscando entre sus cosas.

-¿Seguro te encuentras bien? Porque luces irritado y tus ojos no dejan de parpadear entre el verde y el dorado.-Comenta Stilinski mientras se dirige hacia la heladera, tomando una botella de jugo de allí. Derek, por otra parte, se concentra en encontrar la maldita canilla que necesita. 

Casi se siente sonreír cuando la encuentra.-Lo estoy, solo es el estrés de demasiado trabajo y la luna llena acercándose.-Es lo que dice Hale sin siquiera mirar al castaño. No puede hacerlo. Está sin remera, bebiendo del pico de una maldita botella y no debería ser sexi pero lo es y...Derek lo odia por completo. Suelta un gruñido, siguiendo con el trabajo. 

-¿Quieres que haga mi té especial? Toda mi manada lo bebe cuando se sienten estresados por la luna llena.-Comenta Stilinski mientras se dirige hacia la alacena, parándose a un lado de Derek. Da un trago rápido a la botella, terminando la casi en el acto y captando por completo la atención de Hale. El castaño se estira un poco hacia adelante, buscando en la alacena que se encuentra sobre ellos algo. 

El oji-verde no puede evitar notar el moretón en su espalda, cercano al cuello y otro cerca de su cintura. Siente que es demasiado y que sus ojos arden una vez más, al igual que sus colmillos y garras. 

-No quiero tu maldito té. Ve a seguir lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo con el idiota y déjame trabajar en paz.-Es lo primero que sale de la boca de Hale y casi se arrepiente al instante en que lo hace. Puede ver el momento justo en el que Stiles recibe realmente el mensaje y termina de bajar un frasco con hierbas de la alacena. Sus ojos brillan violeta hacia Derek, tomándolo por sorpresa. 

Un brujo. 

-Púdrete.-Escupe con furia, aun observándolo con brillantes ojos violetas.-Tú y tu estúpido auto control se pueden ir a la mierda.

-¡Stiles!.-Exclama sobre el grito del castaño.-Lo siento, no quise ser grosero, es solo...-Se queda en silencio, pues no puede decir que lo hizo porque estaba celoso. Ni siquiera se conocen realmente, nada más que breves charlas mientras Hale trabajaba o situaciones vergonzosas. Stilinski parece frustrado mientras observa a Hale presionar sus labios hasta formar una linea.

-Eso creí.-Dice en tono sarcástico.-Y, para que lo sepas, Danny solo me estaba dando un masaje e intentando calmar el dolor de los moretones que un estúpido duende me dejó.Aunque ni siquiera sé porque lo explico.-Dice rodando sus ojos y sale de la habitación, el frasco de hierbas olvidado sobre la mesada.

(...)

5

Stiles debe admitir que tal vez llevó las cosas un poco lejos. Como siempre, había sido un tonto y se había ilusionado con alguien completamente inalcanzable. Derek Hale se había comportado como un idiota y ahora el castaño no quería verlo. Y su estado de humor era solo, absolutamente horrible. Estaba frustrado y cansado. No creía que fuera tan horrible como para ser casi siempre rechazado. 

Era simplemente patético. 

Se había pasado toda la noche en su habitación, rechazando la oferta de sus amigos de salir a comer, solo para beber una botella de whisky casi completa y ver una serie. No era una mala idea para pasar un viernes por la noche lluvioso. Pero si lo era si habías bebido hasta el cansancio y, al otro día, te levantas con una resaca asquerosa. Abriendo los ojos con cuidado, se arrepiente casi al instante.

Su estómago se siente como si se hubiera dado vuelta y se pone de pie tan rápido como puede, dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Abre la puerta y lo inevitable pasa, termina vomitando. Cuando logra abrir sus ojos, hay unos pies (los cuales acaba de vomitar) y la persona frente a él parece estar preguntando algo. 

Dos manos grandes se posan a cada lado de los hombros de Stilinski y, cuando logra elevar la vista, unos ojos verdes lo observan con preocupación. Quiere alejarse y hundirse en un abrazo en el mismo momento pero lo único que puede hacer es soltar un quejido antes de ponerse de rodillas frente al retrete y vaciar su estomago una vez más. 

Siente la grande y cálida mano de Hale comenzar a acariciar su espalda con cuidado, intentando calmarlo. Stiles suelta un quejido, aunque se siente mejor.

-Dios, no debí haber bebido tanto.-Casi lloriquea, escucha a Derek suspirar. 

-Te ayudare a sentarte en la tapa del retrete y te daré tu cepillo de dientes para que te laves, ¿Si?.-Stiles solo puede murmurar un leve 'si' pero Hale no esperaba demasiado.

Lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y baja la tapa del retrete antes de dejarlo sentarse allí. Una vez encuentra el cepillo de dientes de Stiles y le pone dentífrico se lo entrega al chico, quien realiza la tarea con desgano. 

-Ven, te llevare al sofá para que descanses. Tengo que trabajar aquí y tal vez debería quitarme los zapatos antes de llevarte.-Rie un poco mientras le da un vaso con agua al castaño para que se enjuague la boca.

(...)

Stiles despierta una hora mas tarde, tapado con una frasada en el sillón. Se sienta lentamente y acomoda el almohadón detrás de él para poder quedar casi recostado contra él.

Cierra sus ojos por un momento antes de escuchar la voz de Derek decir.-Termine el trabajo hace un tiempo pero no queria dejarte solo. Puedo irme si asi lo deseas pero antes quiero que tomes esto.-Abre sus ojos y ve a Hale acercándose. Le entrega una taza con lo que parece ser un té y una pastilla. 

Stilinski toma la pastilla primero y sonrie pequeño antes de aceptarle la taza de te.-No era necesario que te quedaras. Apuesto a que tenías trabajos por hacer y...-Derek lo interrumpe. 

-Mi tío es dueño de la empresa que nos maneja por lo cual solo avise que no iba a estar disponible por unas horas y enviaron a otra persona en mi lugar.-Explica sin mirarlo, tomando asiento a un lado de Stiles luego de que este le dejara un espacio.-Pero puedo irme cuando lo desees, se que me comporte como un idiota la última vez que nos vimos y quiero disculparme.-Murmura posando sus ojos sobre el castaño, quien toma un poco de te.

-Esta bien, solo no entendi porqué esa sobre reacción.-Contesta casi en un susurro, acariciando la taza.-Crei que...estabamos bien, tal vez podriamos ser amigos pero esta bien.-Eleva sus hombros, restando importancia. 

-Yo, Dios.-Cubre su rostro con las manos, queriendo mantener el control una vez más.-Estuve negando mis claros sentimientos de atracción hacia ti durante todas las visitas que hice al apartamento para arreglar algo pero cuando traje las galletas y planteaste la idea de comer juntos.-Hace una pausa, la punta de sus orejas arden.-Mi lobo se salió del control. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Le caigo mal a tu lobo?.-Preguntó consternado, su ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba mas cerca de Derek casi de forma inconsciente, casi como si estuviera probandolo. Deja la taza de té sobre la mesa antes de acomodarse mas cerca de Hale. 

-No, el problema es que le caes demasiado bien.-Contesta.-En realidad no es un problema, o si si no te gusto es solo que no se como manejar esto porque...-Es silenciado por los labios de Stiles, quien lo besa de forma lenta, pidiendo permiso antes de intensificarlo. 

Las manos de Derek se posan sobre la cadera de Stilinski y tira suavemente de él hasta que logra que se siente sobre sus piernas. 

-¿Cita el viernes por la noche?.-Pregunta Derek una vez que se apartan del beso, su rostro bajando por el cuello del chico y tomando su aroma.

-Solo si la cita consiste en comida en casa y una película.-Dice Stilinski con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios, Derek lo iguala antes de besar una vez mas los labios del chico de forma corta.

(...)

+1

-Asi que...eres brujo.-Derek dice durante la tercer cita. La primera habia ido realmente bien y no habían dudado en planear una segunda, esta vez en un lugar publico. Cenaron en un bonito restaurante vegetariano (ya que Stiles le habia contado que era vegetariano hacia mas de tres años) y luego fueron a jugar bolos. 

Ahora se encontraban en el apartamento de Stilinski, Derek cortando un par de verduras para hacer una tortilla. Stiles, por otro lado, se encuentra preparando un pastel. 

-No, en realidad soy una chispa. Mi mamá tambien lo fue.-Sonrió con cariño hacia Derek mientras este lo observaba con atención.

-Pero, si eres una chispa...¿Por qué no curaste tu brazo cuando te lo quebraste o tus moretones?.-Pregunta con curiosidad, Stiles rie un poco.

-Mamá y papá siempre tuvieron la creencia de que debia ayudar a los demas pero nunca debía olvidar que también sigo siendo humano.-Comenta mientras termina la mezcla de la torta y la lleva al horno. Se para a un lado de Derek, sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo del hombre-lobo por detrás. Apoya su cabeza contra la espalda, tomando una lenta respiración. -Por lo que cada que me lastimo, raspones o moretones o quebradura, debo curar como...persona. No algo mágico.-Escucha a Derek murmurar un acuerdo mientras revuelve la comida que, segundos antes, habia puesto en la olla. 

Se gira para quedar frente a Stiles, besando su frente.-Tiene sentido, es una buena forma de que aprendas. Apuesto a que, de lo contrario, vivirias en constante peligro solo porque tienes poderes.-Stilinski rueda sus ojos, riendo un poco. 

-Suenas como mi padre.-Besa de forma casta al morocho antes de apartarse de sus brazos.-Ahora sigue cocinando o se quemará.-Avisa y Hale rie.

-Eres muy mandon, ¿Lo sabías?.-Murmura mientras obedece. 

-Y tú mi plomero sexi.

-Deja de llamarme plomero sexi, Stiles.-Se queja aunque claramente esta divertido con la situación.

(...)

Una hora mas tarde, mientras Stilinski y Hale se encuentran comiendo el postre, los compañeros de piso de Stiles aparecen. Scott luce como un perro confundido mientras Isaac sonrie de forma socarrona antes de acercarse a Stilinski y sentarse sobre sus piernas, comiendo el trozo de pastel del castaño. 

-¿Derek? ¿Sucedió algo con el último arreglo que le hiciste a la cañería?.-Cuestiona observando a su amigo y al plomero de forma preocupada.-No recuerdo haberte llamado.

-En realidad...-Isaac lo corta. 

-Huele bien, amigo. Podrás notar el olor a sexo y a ellos dos aquí.

Scott abre su boca con impresión, toma un poco de aire por la nariz antes de hacer una mueca de asco.-¡Oh por Dios, no en nuestra cocina!.-Exclama. 

-Estoy seguro de que tú e Isaac lo hicieron aquí. Multiples veces.-Stiles contraataca. 

-Bueno.-Dice Isaac atragantandose con un trozo de pastel que se cortó minutos antes.-Al menos romper tantas canillas y tuberías sirvio de algo.-Eleva sus hombros y Scott asiente con entusiasmo, sentandose en la mesa y robando otro pedazo de pastel. 

Derek luce completamente divertido mientras Stiles parece estar a punto de golpearlos.

-¿Gastamos todo ese dinero solo porque ustedes creían que Derek y yo hariamos buena pareja?-Consulta Stiles, intentando no demostrar ninguna emoción con su rostro. 

-Sip.-Lahey dice con la boca llena y Scott le sonríe como un cachorrito. 

-Bien, para festejar que lograron juntarnos tendremos sexo caliente en toda la casa. ¿No es así mi plomero sexi?.-Pregunta Stiles,dirigiendole una sonrisa socarrona a Derek antes de quitar a Isaac de sus piernas y dirigirse al morocho.

Se sienta sobre las piernas de Hale, sus manos acariciando la espalda del hombre hasta llegar al final de su remera, tirando hacia arriba para quitarla.

Derek lo observa amenazador y Stilinski le guiña un ojo antes de terminar de sacar la remera. Comienza a besar con ferocidad al hombre mayor, sintiendo las manos de Hale bajando hacia su trasero. Le da un rápido apretón y el castaño gime contra la boca de su pareja.

Se escucha que algo cae y luego pasos, la puerta de la habitación de Scott o Isaac se cierra minutos después.

Cuando ambos se apartan del beso, comienzan a reír.-¿Vemos una película y terminamos el postre?.

-Claro.-Derek sonríe y besa la frente del chico antes de atraerlo aún más contra su cuerpo.

Stiles hunde su rostro contra el cuello del chico y besa allí.-Te quiero, mi plomero sexi.

Derek se queda un minuto en silencio antes de reír y decir.-También te quiero, idiota.-Stiles aparta su rostro del cuello de su pareja y lo observa sonriente.

-Plomero sexi.-Rie mientras Derek mierde juguetonamente su cuello con los colmillos.


End file.
